1.Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a disclosing method with which browsable information stored in a central apparatus can be disclosed in response to a request sent from a terminal apparatus connected to the central apparatus through a communication network.
2.Description of Related Art
Organizations such as a university and an enterprise generally have their own homepages with which their information can be freely browsed through the internet or their own intranet. On their homepages are uploaded many kinds of browsable information such as information of canceled classes and classroom changes which is disclosed on a university bulletin board and information of intra-enterprise notifications. To browse such a homepage, a user first inputs his ID and password given to him beforehand and, when his login request is authorized, a top page of the homepage is displayed on a browser.
After the top page is displayed, the user can go along a link to obtain browsable information which he wants.
Recently, however, homepage contents have been enriched and the amount of the browsable information branching from the top page has been increasing. This has brought about a problem that the user cannot easily access information he really wants. When the homepage contents are changed, the user clicks at a hyperlink indicated by “What's New” on the top page to display only changed contents. This permits him to obtain updated browsable information. With this configuration, however, the user cannot always obtain information necessary for him, since he can access only the updated information.
Moreover, in such an organization as a university and an enterprise, when a user accesses browsable information, two routes are available for him: one for making access through a closed communication network such as an intranet and the other for making access through an open communication network such as the internet. In a case of access through the intranet, a high security level is realized. However, in a case of access through the internet, realized is only a low security level, so that it is necessary to appropriately protect the browsable information corresponding to the level of security.